dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
JYJ
thumb|518x518px|centre JYJ * Nombre: 'JYJ * '¿Por qué JYJ?: 'Por las iniciales de los tres integrantes del grupo. *'Número de Miembros: 3 *'Miembros inactivos: 2' *'Origen: '''Corea del Sur *'Color Oficial: Rojo Perlado *'''Agencia: **'En Corea:' C-JeS Entertainment **'En Japón:' K Dash Carrera 'Pre Debut' Son ex-miembros del grupo TVXQ, el cual cuenta desde 2010 sólo con 2 miembros (Yunho y Changmin). Los tres miembros Jaejoong, Yoochun y Junsu formaron el grupo JYJ en Abril de 2010 tras la separación y suspensión de actividades como integrantes del anterior grupo en el que estuvieron TVXQ, tras la demanda interpuesta por Jaejoong, Yoochun y Junsu (JYJ) contra su anterior sello discográfico de Corea del Sur para poder finalizar el contrato con SM Entertainment con claúsulas desfavorables para JYJ. 'Debut' El grupo de tres miembros fue anunciado en abril de 2010 por Rhythm Zone. El debut musical del grupo fue con el'' mini álbum'' "The Beginning", el cual fue lanzado en septiembre de 2010, y debutó en el N º 1 en álbumes de Oricon. El DVD de su concierto en vivo el "Thanksgiving concert" vendió 116.000 copias y su álbum "The..." vendió 140.000 discos en la primera semana después de ser liberado, tanto con debutar en el No. 1 en el DVD de Oricon y listas de popularidad en la misma semana. thumb|240px Los miembros de la banda también trabajaron en actividades individuales durante este tiempo. Junsu hizo su debut en solitario como Xiah, que alcanzó el número 2 en la única lista Oricon. Jaejoong protagonizó el drama Sunao ni Narenakute, y también apareció en un video musical de Ayumi Hamasaki para la canción "Blossom". En septiembre de 2010, Avex Entertainment anunció que había decidido suspender todas las actividades japonesas de JYJ. Esto fue debido a problemas con el presidente del grupo coreano de gestión de la C-JES Entertainment, y su juicio en curso por su supuesta vinculación con organizaciones criminales. El grupo lanzó su álbum debut mundial en inglés, "The beginning", el 12 de octubre de 2010, encabezados por Kanye West , quien produjo la canción "Ayyy Girl." También hicieron una gira en octubre y noviembre, con actuaciones en Corea del Sur, el Sudeste Asiático, Estados Unidos y Europa. Las entradas para las dos actuaciones en el Hwaseong Tiger Dome en la Universidad de Corea, se agotaron en 15 minutos y una porción de las ganancias fueron donadas a World Vision. Dos semanas antes del lanzamiento del álbum, 50.000 ejemplares de la edición regular habían sido pre-ordenadas y pre-vendidas unos 99.999 ejemplares de la edición especial de The Beginning, alcanzando cifras de 400.000 solicitudes. Siguientes JYJ se han enfrentado a dificultades para aparecer en canales de televisión como MBC, SBS, y KBS desde hace algún tiempo. El 20 de julio del 2011 se presentaron en "Las 7 Maravillas del Mundo", una presentación especial en vivo de KBS, la cual sería televisada el 29 de julio pero el día 16, la agencia de espectáculos de JYJ, CJeS, informó que recibió una notificación sobre la cancelación unilateral de la participación en el evento especial de KBS en Jeju. Demandó a AVEX por interponerse con su concierto en beneficio de Japón, concierto que finalmente se realizó, fue un acto para beneficio de la restauracion de Japón. El 4 Septiembre 2011 tuvo el honor de presentarse en la ceremonia de clausura del Campeonato Mundial de Atletismo Daegu . Tuvieron conciertos en Barcelona (España) el 29 de Octubre y en Berlín (Alemania) el 6 de Noviembre de 2011 (el primero de un grupo coreano en esos países). Es el primer grupo coreano en dar conciertos en América Latina. Se presentaron en Chile el día 9 de Marzo en el Teatro Caupolicán y el 11 de Marzo en Perú en la Explanada del Estadio Monumental. El 14 de Marzo de 2012, mientras JYJ regresaba desde América Latina a Corea, el padre de Yoochun falleció. 'Actualidad' De acuerdo con círculos judiciales, SM Entertainment y los tres miembros de JYJ llegaron a un acuerdo el día 28 de Noviembre de 2012 para liquidar la fecha de terminación de parte y todo los contratos entre ambos del 31 de julio de 2009, la fecha en que JYJ presentó su mandato de nulidad. Además, se ha encontrado que han decidido retirar todas las demandas relacionadas y han firmado un acuerdo diciendo que no van a interferir con las actividades que lleva a cabo la otra parte. A pesar de acuerdos JYJ no ha podido aparecer en TV, excepto en el Acto oficial de la presentación de la nueva Presidenta de Corea del Sur y en los Juegos Asiáticos de Incheon 2014. Salió a la luz pública que SM Entertainment había enviado cartas a distintos medios para evitar que JYJ apareciesen en programas de TV. El 1 de Abril de 2015, Junsu aparece en la TV (KBS) con su video clip "Take my Hand" de su nuevo álbum en solitario "Flower", como XIA. Curiosamente un día después que ingresa JaeJoong en el servicio militar. El 30 de Abril de 2015 XIA aparece en un programa especial de música en el canal de TV EBS, deleitó al público con su portentosa voz, mostrando su lado más cálido y cercano. Integrantes Miembros de JYJ (de Izquierda a Derecha): Kim Jun Su, Kim Jae Joong y Park Yoo Chun. *Kim Jun Su (Maknae, Vocalista principal y Bailarín) ' Miembros Inactivos:' *Kim Jae Joong (Vocalista y Bailarín). *Park Yoo Chun (Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín). 'Discografía' Corea 'Albums' 'Mini Albums' 'Single' 'Japón' 'Mini Albums ' 'Single' 'Internacional' 'Albums ' 'DVD' Temas para Dramas *''Found You'' tema para Sungkyunkwan Scandal *''Too Love'' tema para Sungkyunkwan Scandal (Junsu). *''For you It’s Separation, To Me It’s Waiting tema para Sungkyunkwan Scandal (Jaejoong). *''The empty space for you tema para Miss Ripley (Yoochun) *''I’ll Protect You'' tema para Protect the Boss (Jaejoong). *''You Are So Beautiful'' tema para Scent of a Woman (Junsu). *''Dislike Love'' tema para Rooftop Prince (Junsu). *''Living like a dream'' tema para Time Slip Dr. Jin (Jaejoong). *''Love Is Like Snow'' tema para Innocent Man (Junsu). *''Stupid Heart'' tema para Heaven's Will: The Fugitive of Joseon (Junsu). *I Love You tema para Empress Ki (Junsu). * Even Though I Hate It tema para Triangle (Jaejoong) * Coincidence tema para Triangle (Jaejoong) Tours *2010 - Thanksgiving Live in Dome (2010) *2010 - The Beginning Showcase World Tour *2011-2012 - JYJ Worldwide Concert *2013 - JYJ Tokyo Dome Concert: The Return of the JYJ * 2014 - JYJ Asia tour '' * 2014 - Ichigo Ichie JYJ Japan Dome Tour Película *2011: The Day Anuncios Publicitarios * Nature Republic * Lotte Duty Free * NII * LG * Penzal Q * Nintendo's Mario Kart 7 * Tony Moly * M-Limited Curiosidades * Después de la separación de TVXQ escribieron la canción "W" del album "The..." dedicada a sus ex-compañeros Yunho y Changmin * JYJ participó en el medio tiempo del "Asian Dream Cup" de la fundación de Park Ji Sung (jugador de fútbol) * Music Essay de JYJ ocupa la 2ª posición como el álbum más rentable en el primer cuarto del 2011. * El director del concierto de la gira del concierto de JYJ, fue Jaejoong quien recibido buenas criticas. * SM ha intentado repetidas veces reclamar como derecho propio el nombre de DBSK, pero la justicia de Corea ha rechazado sus solicitudes en cada oportunidad, declarando que el nombre de DBSK no puede ser comercializado por SM, ya que es un nombre que pertenece a las personas a las que designa, Hero Jaejoong, Mickey Yoochun, Xiah Junsu, Max ChangMin y U-Know Yunho, a saber los 5 miembros de manera conjunta. * Fueron elegidos como embajadores honorarios de la Isla de Jeju, la que se encuentra entre las maravillas naturales del mundo. * Fueron elegidos como embajadores honararios de World Otaka en Corea. * Compraron su propio estudio de grabación cerca de las oficinas de Gangnam-gu. * Luego de los grandiosos OST para Sungkyunkwan Scandal (JYJ), Miss Ripley (Yoochun), Scent of a Woman (Junsu) y Protect the Boss (Jaejoong) arrasaron en las listas de ventas. En los chat se les considera los 'Reyes de las Bandas Sonoras'. * JYJ han sido designados como Embajadores Honorarios para el 10º Congreso Internacional sobre el Sida en Asia y el Pacífico (ICAAP10) * Participarón en la reunión de las Primeras Damas de varios países con motivo de la Cumbre de Seguridad Nuclear que reunió a diferentes presidentes del mundo, en la ceremonia los chicos cantarón 'In Heaven' y 'Be My Girl'. * Las fans de Yoochun donaron 11.500 dólares a 42 organizaciones benéficas. * JYJ les regalo a I.D.Mistery (a sus bailarines desde que eran Trainners de S.M. Entertainment y que cuando abandonaron la empresa los acompañaron) un estudio de danza propio. * En el mes de Septiembre Junsu hizo una gira por America y las fechas fueron: El 30 de Agosto en el Hammerstein Blackberry Auditorium de Ciudad de México el 6 de septiembre, Espacio Victory de São Paulo (Brasil) el 8 de septiembre y el Teatro Caupolicán de Santiago de Chile el 10 de septiembre. * Junsu realizó el pasado 6 de Septiembre un concierto en el Auditorio BlackBerry de México, convirtiéndose en el primer artista coreano en actuar en solitario en ese país. Este concierto fue la primera parada en la gira latinoamericana, que coincide con la publicación de su primer disco en solitario “Unequalled”. Las 3.000 entradas del concierto se agotaron mucho antes de la celebración del evento. * JYJ reveló una revista para celebrar sus 1000 dias desde su debut. La revista va a ser publicada en Febrero. * Actualmente los agentes de SM estarían bloqueando las divulgaciones de JYJ, y también modificando las listas, para que JYJ no promocionase. Después de una carta que SM habia mandado a redes de TV, todo fue descubierto, al cabo que JYJ seguirá promocionando, caso la SM danifique sus promociones, o intente algo en contra, la Corte jurídica de Seúl, procesará a la empresa y exigirá el pago por daños. A partir de ahora podran promocionar en Music Bank, Inkigayo, entre otros programas de música sin alteraciones. * JYJ fue uno de las 10 mejores estrellas más taquilleras de publicidad comercial del 2010 en Corea del Sur. * Inmediatamente después del terremoto y tsunami de Tohoku de 2011, JYJ donó ₩ 600,000,000 a World Vision Japón cumplimiento con la meta de recaudación de fondos de la organización. JYJ ha articulado que querían dar apoyo y aliento a Japón por todo el amor y apoyo de sus fans japoneses les han dado en los últimos años; expresaron su esperanza de que su acto de dar alentaría a otros a hacer lo mismo. JYJ también celebró dos rondas de conciertos de caridad en Tokyo Yoyogi National Competition Arena in Tokyo en Tokio el 7 de junio de 2011 para un total de 20.000 aficionados. * Los recursos fueron utilizados para la compra de "monitores de radiación para las escuelas en Fukushima. Además, JYJ celebró conciertos benéficos para 80.000 aficionados, el 15 y 16 de octubre de 2011 en Hitachi Kaihin Park in Ibaraki, una región muy dañada por los desastres naturales. Los beneficios procedentes de la venta de entradas fueron donados al fondo de ayuda de Ibaraki.'' * JYJ conmemoró la inaguracion del tour en grupo, The Beginning Showcase World Tour 2010 con la donación de las ganacias 44,000,000 millones de won desde the Seoul showcase to World Vision International. Los fondos fueron tomados de las dos primeras actuaciones en Hwaseong Tiger Dome at Korea University con 11,000 asientos que se agotaron en 15 minutos. * Después de las inundaciones de Tailandia 2011, JYJ donó ₩ 200,000,000 en noviembre de 2011 para World Vision, duplicando meta de recaudación de fondos de la organización para el alivio de las inundaciones en Tailandia. * En marzo de 2014, JYJ donó 50,000,000 millones de won a diversas organizaciones benéficas, la compra de equipos para los centros y hospitales de niños para los discapacitados. * En octubre de 2014, JYJ donó las camisetas que habían usado durante su gira asiática a WeAJa, mercado de caridad, alcanzando 390.000 miles de won * El álbum debut del grupo, The..., fue lanzado en septiembre de 2010, y debutó en el número uno de la lista de Oricon con 140.000 copias vendidas en la primera semana. * El DVD de su concierto Thanksgiving Live in Dome ''vendió 116.000 copias en la primera semana después de ser puesto a la venta. Tanto el álbum y DVD debutaron siendo el № 1 en las listas de DVD y álbum de Oricon en la misma semana. * El grupo lanzó su primer álbum en inglés, ''The Beginning, representados por Warner Music Asia el 12 de octubre, con el single "Ayyy Girl" producida por Kanye West como canción principal. * Dos semanas antes del lanzamiento del álbum The Beginning, 500.000 copias habían sido pre-ordenadas y en la pre-venta de la edición especial 99.999 ejemplares del álbum alcanzó 400.000 solicitudes. * El 27 y 28 de noviembre, JYJ lanzó JYJ Worldwide Concert in Seoul, el concierto de dos días se celebró en Jamsil Olympic Stadium con un total de 100.000 asientos (50.000 para cada show). * JYJ lanzó su reproducción extendida Their Rooms "Our Story" ''el 25 de enero de 2011 en el formato de "música ensayo." A pesar de la mayoría de las ventas se cuenta en los libros en lugar de la categoría CD, el álbum vendió lo suficientemente bien como para trazar en Hanteo. * En la primavera de 2011, JYJ lanzó su primera gira mundial como un grupo con conciertos que se celebraron en Tailandia, Taiwán, China, Canadá y los Estados Unidos. Además, JYJ celebró dos rondas de concierto especial de caridad en Tokio a beneficio de los afectados por el terremoto de Tohoku. También celebraron dos conciertos encore especiales en Corea del Sur: una en Busan y el otro en Gwangju. * En septiembre, JYJ lanzó su primer álbum de estudio coreano titulado In Heaven. Hubo más de 300.000 pre-pedidos en el primer día de venta anticipada. El álbum vendió 165.000 copias dentro de los 3 días de haber sido liberado y llegó a 220 mil copias de ventas en octubre según Gaon Chart. * JYJ celebró su "Unforgettable Live Concert in Japan" el 15 de octubre y 16 de octubre con más de 84.000 asistentes. JYJ fue elogiado por la elección de celebrar estos conciertos en la prefectura de Ibaraki, una región golpeada económicamente por el terremoto. * JYJ extendió su World Tour añadiendo fechas en Barcelona, España, el 29 de octubre y en Berlín, Alemania, el 6 de noviembre. Rafa Méndez dirigió la coreografía y la fase de preparación de sus conciertos europeos. También, JYJ fue invitado a aparecer en la convención Salón del Manga antes del comienzo de su concierto en Barcelona. * En enero de 2012, C-JES anunció dos más fechas de conciertos que se celebrará en Santiago de Chile el 9 de marzo y en Lima, Perú el 11 de marzo su tramo sudamericano serían las paradas finales para primera gira mundial de JYJ. * JYJ es el primer grupo surcoreano en realizar un tour en Latinoamerica (Chile y Perú). * JYJ Batio Récord de Venta en Perú agotando las entradas a la media hora de haber sido puestos a la venta, luego agregarón mil entradas más, que tambien se agotaron rápido. Esto llamó la atención de la prensa Peruana e Internacional, anunciando "Ni Justin Bieber Ni Miley Cyrus: Banda Coreana batió récord en venta de entradas en Perú" "Grupo coreano batió récord de ventas en Lima, Perú y se anunció mil boletos más" * El 25 de febrero de 2013, JYJ interpretó un canciones de éxito de los años 90, así como sus propias canciones en la 18ª Ceremonia de Inauguración Presidencial de Corea del Sur para la primera mujer presidente del país, Park Geun-hye, frente a un público de 70.000 personas. * Despues de concluir la demanda con Avex, C-JeS Entertainment anunció que la banda ya podría realizar conciertos en el domo de Tokio, Japón despues de estar 4 años fuera debido a la con Avex Group, la banda realizó una serie de conciertos en el domo de Tokio con un largo de 3 días titulado "The Return of the JYJ" a partir del 2 de abril al 4. Las 150,000 entradas se agotaron, el material fue mostrado en 118 cines de todo Japón con el fin de dar cabida a los aficionados que no pueden obtener entradas para el conciertos. En respuesta a la excitación masiva expresada por los fans, Okamoto Satoshi, CEO de Kyoto Yokohama, afirmó que los resultados demostraron que tan popular JYJ permanece dentro de la cultura pop japonesa, incluso después de su larga ausencia. * De acuerdo con su agencia "Just Us" es el título de su próximo segundo álbum coreano de larga duración. Se ha informado de que JYJ escribió la letra de la mayoría de las canciones de su próximo álbum. * La banda llegó a un estado de "Kill all" poniendo a "Back Seat" como № 1 en las listas de música en Melon, MNet, Genie, Olleh, Naver, y Cyworld una hora después del lanzamiento del álbum. * JYJ ASIA TOUR CONCERT "THE RETURN OF THE KING" se realizó en Corea del Sur, Hong Kong, China, Vietnam, Taiwán y Tailandia con un total de 171,000 de asistencia. El tour fue anunciado como la sexta gira más taquillera en 2014 por Interpark. * 2014 JYJ JAPAN DOME TOUR ～一期一会～ (Ichigo Ichie) se realizó en Noviembre 18 - Diciembre 24 en Tokio, Osaka y Fukuoka, con un total de 240,000 asistentes. * Debido al próximo servicio militar obligatorio de casi dos años de Jaejoong y Yoochun, JYJ JAPAN DOME TOUR ～一期一会～ será el último tour de JYJ por el momento. Kim Jae Joong comenzó el servicio militar el 31 de Marzo de 2015 y Park Yoo Chun el 27 de Agosto de 2015. Junsu no se unirá por el momento. * El single Wake Me Tonight saldrá a la venta el 21 de enero, 2015. La canción estará al aire por FM Yokohama el 12 - 25 de enero. Premios Enlaces *Facebook Oficial *YouTube Oficial *Web Oficial - JYJ *Web Oficial - Japón '''Twitter' *Twitter Oficial |Junsu *Twitter Oficial |Jaejoong Instagram *Instagram Oficial |Jaejoong Galería 100614_jyj_1.jpg JYJ-enMaekyung1.jpg JYJ-enMaekyung11.jpg JYJ_Nocu_2.jpg 1111111.PNG 33yy.PNG 444.PNG 55555.PNG tvxq.jpg nk.l.PNG jyj.jpg JYJ-Their-Rooms-Our-Story-9.jpg 20110125_jyj_nii_1.jpg jyj-music-essay-10.jpg 20110125_jyj_nii_3.jpg jyj-music-essay-7.jpg jyj-music-essay-9.jpg jyj-music-essay-8.jpg 20110217_jyj.jpg et85ci1.jpg jyj-nii-012.png jyj-nii-015.png l391204201103022213110.jpg jyj (2).jpg Videografía 'Corea' Archivo:JYJ - Only One|Only One Archivo:JYJ IN HEAVEN Music video Official|IN HEAVEN Archivo:JYJ Get Out|Get Out Archivo:JYJ - Ayy Girl (Feat. Kanye West and Malik Yusef)|Ayy Girl (ft. Kanye West y Malik Yusef) Archivo:JYJ - (FULL)|IN HEAVEN (Versión Drama) JYJ - Back Seat-Back Seat Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KBoyBand Categoría:KDebut2010